


Rite of Tranquility

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Rite of Tranquility

Lynn and her best friend are working on their research when the Knight-Captain enters the library. He summons two of the other Templars in the room and they walk toward the two mages. "Take this mage and hold her in her room." The two Templars grab Lynn's arms and pull her up.

"What did I do?" Lynn asks, confused as to why she is being detained. The Knight-Captain sneers at her.

"There are a number of charges against you, including compromising the moral integrity of a Templar." Lynn was about to reply what integrity, but decided to hold her tongue.

"But I did no such thing. All I've done is study and practice magic." The Knight-Captain slaps her. Lynn brings her hand to her face, tears welling in her eyes.

"Shut your lying mouth." He signals to the Templars to take her away.

 

Lynn paces in her room, for hours before the First Enchanter walks through the door. "I didn't do anything, I swear it." Lydia nods, and holds her hands.

"I know you didn't do it, and it kills me that these monsters have such power over us." Lynn sees tears form in the First Enchanter's eyes, and she knows she's in trouble. "I'm so sorry. You're a daughter to me, I wish I could save you."

"What are they going to do to me?" Lynn asks, scared at what the answer might be.

"They are going to make you tranquil." Lynn's eyes widen, and she collapses to the floor, her legs giving out on her. "I'm so sorry, the Knight-Commander said that he would annul the circle if I didn't sign."

"Why?" Lynn cries into her hands. "I don't understand. I never did anything, never bothered anyone." Before Lydia can answer, two Templars march into the room and grab her to drag her out. "Help! Someone help me! I did nothing wrong! I am a harrowed mage that did nothing wrong being made tranquil!" She exclaims, sobbing. Anguish gripping her heart and soul.

"Scream all you want, mage. No one will help you." One of the Templars says, and they both laugh at her suffering. They enter a small room, and Lynn feels her magic being drained away. There is just enough so that she can function, but not enough to cast a spell. She is tied to the post in the middle of the room, and the Templars stare at her, as they wait for the Knight-Commander. The room feels smaller and smaller as they wait, and it feels like she can't catch her breath. Lynn sobs and shouts, "Help me!"

 

After what seems like hours, the Knight-Commander walks into the room like a man triumphant in battle. In his hand, he has the brand. Seeing it, Lynn wails and struggles against the chains. "I didn't do anything. Please don't do this." The Knight-Commander laughs darkly at her.

"I know you didn't do anything, mage. I have wanted to do this to you for a long time." He nods to the four Templars in the room, and they start to chant. Their chanting is almost inaudible, their voices sounding more like vibrations, or insects in the night.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Lynn asks in a panic, and the Knight-Commander laughs at her again. "Help! Some one help me! Please!" She knows no one is going to save her, and she cries in defeat.

"Look at me." Lynn looks up, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks, her chin quivering. She continues to scream for help, knowing that it is an exercise in futility. As the chanting fades, the Knight-Commander presses the brand onto her forehead, and her screams stop instantly. Tears still decorate her face, but Lynn is no longer crying. She wonders why she was in the first place. Lynn doesn't understand why she was so upset, these Templars freed her from her sin. She doesn't remember how to feel, but it doesn't seem important. Lynn stares at the Templars in the room for a moment before looking back at the Knight-Commander. He is loosening the laces on his trousers and dismisses the other Templars. "I have been waiting for this for a couple of years now." He cups her cheek, and she doesn't understand why he's doing that.

"This is most inappropriate, Knight-Commander." He slaps her, then pulls her dark auburn hair. Pulling his penis out of his smalls, he shoves it in her mouth. Lynn knows that he would kill her if she doesn't do what he wants, so she sits still and lets him use her mouth. She tries to think back to when she could feel emotions, but it seems like that part of her is cut off. Lynn figures it is probably better this way.

"Look at me, girl." He grunts. The Knight-Commander holds her head still with one hand, and traces the brand on her head with the other. Lynn stares up at him as he asked, while his thrusts quicken and go more and more erratic before he releases his seed into her mouth.


End file.
